


Breakfast

by transfixme_quite



Series: Deconstructing The Standard [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even breakfast is normal at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The undeniable scent of breakfast comes wafting over John’s face early in the morning. He rubs his eyes to look at the clock. 4am. _There’s no way Mrs. Hudson would be awake, much less making food in our kitchen, at this time of night_ , he thinks and sits up, staring into the darkness. He listens for a moment, hearing clinks and rattles from downstairs.

Sliding off the bed, he grabs his dressing gown and shuffles down the stairs, and he is greeted by the sight of Sherlock moving maniacally around the kitchen, pots steaming, bowls with spoons in them on the counter, and the sound of something frying.

“What on earth are you doing?” John asks through a yawn. Sherlock glances at John a moment, throwing a hand in the air.

“I think I know how she got the poison into his system, John. It was gradual, over the course of months, maybe even a year. You put in just enough with the jam, it’s sweet enough to mask the taste, and the eggs too, John, if they’re scrambled, put some in there and the bacon can cover the flavor if you eat them together wrapped in crepes as he did. Clever girl, but not clever enough, I’m afraid.” Sherlock rattles on enthusiastically, and John scans all the food everywhere.

“Did you drug all this food?”

“Yes and no. It’s an experiment. I have to see how much she could have gotten away with.” Sherlock spins around, plate in hand full of breakfast foods. John’s favorite breakfast foods. “Hungry?”

“No, Sherlock, we’re not doing this again.”

“John, trust me. At least I’m informing you this time. Eat.”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“No. Is the time of any real concern?”

John sighs and takes the plate, yawning again. He sits down, and looks up at Sherlock, who is staring down at him, his face full of excitement and anticipation. “You have the antidote on hand, or do I need to call the hospital ahead of time?” John asks as he picks up his fork.

“Psh, antidote, not needed. Now eat.” Sherlock waves off the notion, and returns quickly to his wide eyed happy gaze upon John. John shakes his head and takes a bite of the eggs and bacon wrapped in crepes. At first, he’s simply eating because he’s been asked to, but after a moment, he forgets why he was asked to.

“This is delicious, Sherlock… Really, wow!” John nods as he chews and unscrews a jar of what looks like fresh jam, spreading it on the toast that Sherlock shoved in front of him as well. Sherlock moves closer to John as he eats, watching John closely, and taking a magnifier to the food. John doesn’t flinch, and manages to finish his food under the intense scrutiny. “Got any juice for me?” John says with a smile. Without hesitation, Sherlock slides a glass with brightly colored orange juice in it. John squints at Sherlock quickly, then downs the juice.

“You didn’t taste it, then?” Sherlock says, his arms folded.

“What did you drug me with.” John says flatly, patting at his face with a table napkin Sherlock had handed him.

“Nothing, not really. It won’t affect you. I spent all night concocting a mixture that tastes like mercury but is completely harmless.” Sherlock looks proud of himself as he explains the experiment.

“Really?” John leans back in his chair, a bit amazed at the effort Sherlock went through.

“Well, I had to be sure of the amount she gave him in each meal, in order to calculate when she first began giving it to him, and now that I know, I can trace it back to a specific date, which will make it easier to also capture the supplier.” Sherlock turns around and shuts off the stove, picking up a piece of bacon and ripping off a bit to eat.

“No, I mean, why create a replica? Couldn’t you have, I don’t know, tested the food she gave him?”

“It must be early if you’re asking questions like that, _Doctor_.” Sherlock emphasized sarcastically. “He’d already eaten it, it’d already gone into his system. And I needed a test subject. I certainly wasn’t going to give you real mercury. John.” Sherlock tuts at John with a laugh, and walks over to him and strokes his hair, then slides his arms around John’s chest in a sort of awkward hug. Sherlock’s long arms stretch out in front of John and grab his plate and glass, and he takes them to the sink.

“You know how to cook.” John said after a moment’s silence.

“Don’t get used to it.” Sherlock says, flipping on the faucet. He looks back at John and smiles quickly, then turns back to dumping in the mess of plates and bowls he’d left on the counters.


End file.
